Seasons of Love
by pink-werewolf
Summary: A christmas oneshot Two very special people aren't feeling too jolly...


A/N: I thought of this while listening to my iPod. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: don't own HP.

She laid in a chair in the common room by the fading fire. It was late and the common room was empty. Tomorrow was Christmas and she just wasn't feeling very jolly. Maybe it was because he and she had broken up a week before.

It wasn't like she dumped him or vice versa. They both decided that their relationship was in a rut and they weren't going anywhere so it was best to break up.

But some how she just didn't feel the same without him. When she saw him in the hall she felt a pang in her heart. She just wanted to give him a hug. When he said her name her heart would skip a beat. And when she saw him talking to another girl she wanted to punch them in the face, but then she'd remember he wasn't hers and would just feel sour.

She still had the gift she was going to give him. It was wrapped in a box with Christmas wrapping paper and she had it on her lap. It had a green bow; she knew he liked green because it reminded him of her eyes. Or at least he used to like green. Maybe now he liked blue, the color of HER eyes. Yes, her. She saw them together, hugging, faces inches apart. She had acted like she didn't care out of pride, but nothing was father form the truth. She knew that he was gone, gone from her. He had moved on and she might as well too.

She sighed. She held his gift up in her hand and looked at it, puzzled as to what to do.

xOxOxOxO

He lay in his bed thinking. Thinking about her. He couldn't believe they'd broken up. But it was what they wanted, or he supposedly wanted, at least what they agreed upon. But he regretted not saying what he had wanted to say.

He thought it was dumb that after all the fighting and pining he'd done to get her that he let her slip away like that. He made sure that the others were asleep. When he saw they were he quietly got up and walked to his trunk. He carefully opened it and dug to the bottom. At the bottom was a pair of green socks. He reached in and pulled out a small black velvet box with a green bow. He loved green; it reminded him of her eyes. He opened the box to reveal the Christmas present he had bought for her. He hadn't had the heart to return it. With it clutched in his hand he sat back down on the bed.

He sighed. He remembered earlier that day. He'd seen her in the hallway; his heart had skipped a beat. And then later, someone else much less desirable to him had cornered him, and hugged him, acting as if they were together. And she had seen. And she hadn't cared.

She had moved on. He held her gift in his hand, thinking of what to do.

He put on his slippers and carefully walked down to the common room. He still had her gift with him. He walked over to the nig red chair by the fire, her favorite chair. Before he could sit, he noticed she was sitting there.

"Lily?" he whispered. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him. She hadn't realized he was there. She couldn't make out his features perfectly because his back was to the fire, but she knew it was him from his voice.

"James," she replied. She sat up straight and motioned for him to sit. He didn't notice her for him gift. She didn't notice his. He sat next to her so they weren't touching. They sat there looking into the fire in awkward silence.

"So," he said awkwardly ", Excited about Christmas?" He faced her and she looked into his eyes. She shook her head. "Why not?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I guess," she said hesitantly ", it's because… because…" she struggled for a word. She wanted to say "because of you" but she couldn't "… because… I don't know, I just feel hollow about it. I don't feel very jolly, you know?" He nodded.

"I don't feel very jolly either I guess." She wanted to ask why. She _did_ ask why. "Because…" he began ", because," and for one second he had an impulse he followed when he said ", because of you." She stared at him. "I don't… I mean I didn't… I mean you… I mean we…" She interrupted him.

"You didn't want to break up?" He nodded. "You thought that's what I wanted?" He nodded again. "So you went along with it even though you didn't want to?"

"Bingo." She laughed. He looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't find the humor in this," he said desperately.

"Don't you see," she said softly, putting a hand on his cheek ", I only agreed because I thought it was what _you_ wanted"

"So clearly we must work on our communication," he said with a laugh.

"But," she said grimly ", there is no _us_." When she saw his perplexed face she said ", I saw you with _her_." Now he laughed.

"She cornered ME. I was hopelessly trying to get away. Because I love you. You." She looked at him. She couldn't love him more.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said ", I just couldn't return your Christmas gift." She handed it to him. He smiled and unwrapped it. Inside was a broom care kit. It had polish and a brush etc. He hugged her and whispered thank you in her ear.

"Truthfully, I couldn't return your gift either." He handed her the box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace. The pendant was a fairy with green wings. She took it out and He put it on her.

They kissed.

"Merry Christmas, James"

"Merry Christmas, Lily"

A/N: So?? I tried not to use their names but rather pronouns because it sounds cooler. Lol! If you can guess what song inspired me I'll give you cookies! Lol! But despite the title, it isn't Seasons of love. It's directly related to things people said. It's a hard one. Review for me please.


End file.
